Turbomachinery, such as gas turbine engines and associated equipment can be controlled and monitored by a control system of the gas turbine engine. Equipment associated with the gas turbine engine can include, inter alia, gas compressors, gearboxes, and fuel systems.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors or that is known in the art.